When She Was Mine
by megisaninja
Summary: Hugo Weasley has just turned 17. Life is good, with his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, and his friends by his side. But when things take a turn for the worst as he messes it all up and the Death Eaters come after him, can he save himself and his friends before its too late?
1. Taken

WHEN SHE WAS MINE  
CHAPTER ONE-  
Taken  
Alone. Darkness surrounding me, swallowing me up like the black hole. What if they found me here? What would they do to me? There was little hope left, all I could hear where the screams of my loved ones. Including Alice. How could they be so cruel? So mean? What do they want? Do they enjoy watching people suffer?  
It was my sevententh birthday, I became a full wizard today. I was no longer underage, I was Hugo George Weasley the overaged wizard, okay that makes me sound old, meh. I got up yawning, walking over to the mirror on the wall, picking up a comb, flattening my blonde-brown hair and brushing my fringe to the side. I smiled into the mirror, my blue eyes glimmering in the sunshine. I flexed my muscles smirking, quickly pulling on my jeans and top, picking up my wand and racing down the stairs at an alarming speed.  
"Happy Birthday son." My dad, welcomed me with open arms embracing me in a hug.  
"Thanks dad." I smiled, walking over to my mum, who I also hugged.  
"Oh my little boy is growing up." She said, a tear falling down her face.  
"Mum, don't go all soppy, please." I pleaded.  
"I'm not crying, I've just got something in my eye." She sobbed. I shook my head, laughing.  
"Typical." I sat down at the table. "Where's Rose?" I asked my parents. My dad looked at my mum, with obviously a disapproving look.  
"She's gone to Diagon Alley, with that stupid Malfoy boy." My dad told me frowning.  
"RONALD!" My mum exclaimed.  
"DAD! THATS MY MATE TALKING ABOUT!" Although Scorpius was a Malfoy he was different, nice guy, if you get what I mean. He was also a Gryffindor and best buddies with my cousin Albus. Scorp, Al and I would usually go skateboarding.  
"What?" My dad replied, "He's a Malfoy, what do you expect me to say? Oh that young Mr Malfoy is an apsolutely spiffing boyfriend for my daughter." I chuckled, along with my mum. "If you dont remember Hermione, I'll remind you, Draco tried to make our lifes hell if not try and kill us at Hogwarts. I don't like his son going out with my daughter. Its appaling!"  
"Dad, Rose has the right to go out with whomever she likes." Well I did sorta mean it, appart from if they where stupid I would then sort that out. I'm not that protective. Really.  
"Anyone but Malfoys." He replied. My Mum had enough and decided to hit him across the head with a tea towel. I laughed picking up some toast.  
"Hugo dear, heres your present from your father and I." My Mum handed me a package covered in Red and Gold wrapping paper. I took it, wondering what suprise was waiting inside. What could it be? A book? Yawn boring. Sweet? A dragon? I quickly ripped off the wrapping paper discovering something that disappointed me.  
"A muggle laptop?" I disappointedly said.  
"Not just any muggle laptop the newest pear (can't use A due to copyright stuff)" My mum said smiling.  
"Thanks" I said still a bit disappointed, but I didnt want to show it. "Really."

There was a squeak from the corner of this dark room. I'm guessing it's a mouse wondering why I'm sitting here. If only it knew, if it could help me. If only I could stop people losing their life. I'm regretting a lot of stuff now. Too much stuff.

I was ready and out the door before you could say 'I'm a weirdo', running down the drive and apparating to the Longbottoms house. Before I could even knock on the door it opened.  
"Hugo, how you doing? 17 today! Happy birthday, Albus can't call you little anymore." Harrison Longbottom, Gryffindor, brown hair and looks a lot like his dad, Neville Longbottom. He was nearly 18 now, but I was one the youngest in my year, we where good friends at Hogwarts seen as he was also in my year. Always together no matter what.  
"Yeah I know!" I smirked.  
"We need to go celebrate, how about going to London for the night with the boys?" He asked, even though in the muggle world we would be underaged, not that we cared.  
"Sounds awesome!" I replied.  
"Cool, I let them know." I nodded, as a beautiful brown haired girl appeared behind him.  
"Hey stranger." She smiled. Alice Longbottom, Harrison's twin. She was also a Gryffindor and smart, awesome and loads of girls liked her, unfortunately for them she was taken, by me.  
"Alright." I smiled.  
"You guys make me want to throw up." Harrison said.  
"Oh yeah and like you and Jewlz don't make us want to throw up." I laughed.  
"Shut up both of you. You ready Hugo?" she asked, we where going to Diagon Alley.  
"I was born ready." I replied.  
"Leave that for Quidditch, stupid." Harrison smirked and pushed his sister towards me. "Go have fun, love birds."  
"Shut up." I told him laughing as he closed the door. I looked down at Alice. "Hello beautiful."  
"Hola handsome. How you doing?"  
"Great actually. My parents got me a muggle laptop for my birthday."  
"Wow that's so cool!"  
"Suppose." She smiled up at me, I was a few inches taller than her.  
"I've missed you." She hugged me. I laughed.  
"Alice, I saw you yesterday."  
"That's too long! I want to see you every second of everyday."  
"Sure you wouldn't get fed up of me."  
"No way!" I hugged her, kissing her forehead.  
"I love you Alice."  
"I love you too, Huggle Buggle." she smirked. That nickname had stuck ever since my cousin Fred came up with it. I found the funny side. Eventually.  
"Let's go." I said grabbing Alice's hand and apparating glad of the freedom I now had.

I don't know what time it's is but It must be quiet late. I wish it was this time last week or maybe even this time last year. That mouse has left me alone and I wouldn't dare leave this place. I wish we'd never had a party, Rosie and I. Why am I so stupid, I really need to think before I do stuff. Maybe then all this wouldn't have happened and we'd all be safe.

"No way, Gryffindor is the best!"  
"Us Slytherin's beat you all!"  
"But we Ravenclaws are awesome!"  
"Hufflepuf-"  
"NO! Hufflepuff's are not better!" It was another of our Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Malfoy argument. I hadn't spoken yet, but I really wanted to.  
"Okay I say we vote." Louis said, "All in favor for Slytherin." Only Dom raised her hand, I snorted. She just glared at me.  
"Ravenclaw?" Louis, Vic and Molly put up their hands.  
"Hufflepuff?" Rox and Lucy put up their hands.  
"Last but not least... Gryffindor?" Fred, Rose, Al, James, Lily, Scorp, Harrison, Alice and I put up our hands.  
"Okay, Gryffindor wins. This time." Louis said, I smirked. Vic stood up.  
"Ravenclaw should win cause we're cool."  
I laughed. "Eh no." I waited for a reply.  
"Fine, whatever. Gryffindor wins all the time anyway. You all have your head stuck to far up your-"  
"Dominque!" Vic exclaimed.  
"Don't call me that." She stormed off.  
"Don't call me that." I mimicked, "That woman is a nutter." Everyone laughed apart from Vic, Louis, Molly, Rox and Lily, who all ran after Dom.  
"I mean honestly, shes so stuck up, bet she really wanted to be in Gryffindor."  
"She's so annoying, I mean come on, calm down. Just because she wants to get into Scorps pants." Harrison joked. Alice gave us both a glare and stormed off after the others and Scorp didn't approve of that much either. I went to go after Alice.  
"No Hugo, sit down. Let me sort this out." Rose told me. "Don't want you getting a black eye." She laughed before walking after Alice.  
"Lucy go paint your nails or something." James told her.  
"You guys are so annoying." She told us.  
"Yeah it's in the genes. Dom must have got them too... But 100 times worse." I laughed.  
"I'll just go see uncle Charlie." She said.  
"You do that Lucy." Fred told her and she walked off.  
"So all up for going out tonight?" Albus asked.  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Scorp replied.  
"Good, London it's is, yeah?" Harrison questioned.  
"No other place." Fred told him.  
"We going to the muggle clubs yeah?" James asked.  
"Yeah. No other places to go James." I smirked.  
"So meet you all at the front if the burrow at 8 okay?" Harrison said.  
"Yep." We all replied in unison, before everyone went different ways, apart from me and Fred.  
"Oi Hugo."  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"You got a new broom from uncle Harry, yes?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason. And my dad got you a load of tricks from WWW."  
"Fred are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I think I am." We both grinned quickly running to get my broom and items from WWW ready to prank everyone.

It's painful sitting here, listening to screams of terror but I must carrying on resisting from going outside. I have to stay put otherwise they'll all be in more danger. Going against the rules is no way gonna help anyone.

"Ready boys? LET'S PARTY!" Scorp shouted. We all knew where we where going, so we apparated to the same place, before carrying on walking till we got to the club we where going to. It was big with loud music, of course and people where drinking, dancing and talking everywhere. We all ordered a few drinks and downed them. Al, Scorp, Fred and James all went off while Harri and I just sat at the bar drinking. Harri left and James who was really drunk came back.  
"Alright Hugo." He said, although this Is me translating it seen as it was really slurred.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Amazing. Fit girls here."  
"Suppose."  
That was when he pointed one out at me, she had brown hair and eyes. She was beautiful. That was when she walked over to us with her friend. James went off with her friend, thats when me and her started talking. I found out that her name was Olivia and she played hockey.  
"You have nice eyes." she said although I could hardly hear her over the music.  
"You have a nice... Mouth." I replied, still very drunk. She smiled.  
"Do you wanna test that?" Little did I know, was that sentence would be the start of my problems.

Her lips touched mine again, it was like heaven. Her hair smelt like roses, as I ran my hand through it. I hadn't felt this way for a long time and it felt amazing. And then we got carried away, I'm not gonna explain it... But you know. Just to make it worse Albus came looking for me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HUGO!" he shouted in disgust. I quickly pulled up my trousers, not turning around to look at Albus, Olivia kept her arms around my waist.  
"WHAT ABOUT ALICE? YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I stood there frozen to the spot, then there where footsteps and people came running.  
"Al what's going o-" Harrison stood there, staring at me his face going red. I pushed Olivia off, as Harrison came running towards me pinning me against the wall.  
"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, he punched me and I wrestled him to the ground, punching him in the face. His nose looked as though it was broken, he got up and punched me again and we wrestled. He put my arm behind my back, I felt a crack and shouted in agony. I quickly turned around kicking his leg, making sure it was broken, it was his turn to shout in pain then. Soon Scorp came running and pulled us apart. In result I had a broken arm and bloody nose, Harrison on the other hand had a broken leg and broken nose.  
"I'll call an ambulance." Albus said, seen as he wasn't that drunk because he had work the next day. I held my arm from the pain.  
"Hugo, come here." Scorp walked off and I followed him, he stopped just before the music became loud again.  
"Why'd you do it Hugo?" He asked, I didn't know what to say. What could I say. "You really need to think more, your no longer 16, your 17and you need to be responsible." I nodded. "Come on let's go back and get your arm fixed."

The hospital was all white, not unlike , except it was full of muggles. It was about 4 'o'clock in the morning, we'd been there for 30 minutes and I had a cast on my arm and Harrison was on crutches. We sat there and the hospital had decided to keep us all over night seen as we all where drunk. None of us could sleep, that when a saw ginger and black haired men walking through the doors. One of them was my dad, another my uncle Harry and the other was Neville Longbottom. I put my head into my pillow waiting for the big telling off. I felt my dad sit at the end of the bed, I still wasn't feeling 100% anyway. There was silence for a while.  
"Hugo." I slowly sat up, looking at him. "Come here." He hugged me and I hugged him back. He sighed, I could tell he was disappointed.  
"I'm so sorry, dad."  
"Shh Hugo." He was still hugging me. I looked around and saw everyone but me and Harrison where talking to my uncle Harry, I suspected they where explaining what happened. Harrison was talking to his dad, I felt well bad. "Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I nodded putting my head on my pillow, wishing I could get to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today and I felt awful.


	2. Somebody That I use to Know

CHAPTER TWO- Somebody that I use to know  
I woke up and it was dark, either I hasn't slept for long or I slept really long. Everyone, out of us kids, except me and Harrison had left. Mr Longbottom was asleep in a chair next to Harrison's bed and my dad a chair next to me. My head hurt like hell and I could hardly remember any of that night. I groaned and rolled onto my side looking at the clock. It was 1 in the morning, wow I had slept the whole day. I sat up holding my head in my hands, trying not to throw up. I must have drank load seen as I still have a hangover. My dad woke up and looked at me.  
"How you feeling buddy?" He asked.  
"Rubbish." I replied. He sighed.  
"I heard what happened." I looked down, I may not have remember most of it but I did remember the fight between Harrison and I over some girl or something like that. "Why'd you do it?" I shrugged, still not making eye contact.  
"Alice... Doesn't know right?" I managed to say. I looked up this time, my dad nodded. I punched my pillow annoyed, I lay down and tried to hide the tears falling from my eyes. There was silence, apart from Harrison's snoring which was annoying.  
"They all hate me now, don't they?" I said.  
"We all make mistakes, I did." He replied.  
"Not as many as me." He didn't reply to that, I knew he was agreeing with me. I sighed, Falling asleep again.

I woke up to crying, I looked around to find who it was and I saw Alice sitting on Harrison's bed. She was trying to stop herself from looking at me. I couldn't deal with this anymore, so I got on my converse and stood up, walking out of the room that we where in. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept on walking. I got out of the hospital and walked down the street probably looking like a weirdo with messed up hair and a cast on his arm. I saw a park ahead of me, so I went there and sat on a bench, looking around at all the sights to see. A man was doing a crazy juggling trick, a woman was calling some of her kids over, they looked about 13 and 15, some teenagers where playing a game of muggle football on a pitch. I had been to busy looking at what was going on around me to notice someone had joined my company.  
"I know how it feels for everyone to hate you, you know."  
"Bet your glad aren't you. "  
"No actually, I hate seeing my cousin hurt."  
"Course Dom, course."  
"Hugo, you know that I have always stuck up for you and you same for me." I nodded.  
"I can't even remember anything but the fight. I must have been really drunk."  
"I don't doubt it." She laughed, I did as well. "I just wanted to say that no matter what I'll always stick up for you Hugo okay?"  
"Thanks Dom. You really are an amazing cousin."  
"I know." I laughed.  
"Come on, your dads probably looking for you."  
"I don't care if my dads looking for me."  
"Ooh we got a badman over here. Come on stupid let's go." She laughed, I smirked getting up and letting her lead me back to the hospital.

"Sorr-" It was her, of all the people I had to bump into it was her. She stared at me and then smacked me round the face.  
"Bastard."  
"Ow, Alice stop please."  
"No, you don't understand how I'm feeling now? Your so stupid, do you know that?" I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer.  
"This isn't easy for me either."  
"Well you shouldn't have been stupid then should you." Tears where streaming down her face.  
"Please, I'm sorry."  
"It's too late for that Hugo. You not the guy I thought you where." she hit me again.  
"Your brothers already broken my arm, trying to kill me now?"  
"Yes." She hit me again.  
"Alice, where-" It was Harrison. He used his crutches to limp-walk over to me. "I hope your happy, upset everyone now haven't you." I clenched my teeth, wanting to punch him, but having the disadvantage of my right arm being broken. He hugged Alice, while I walked off to go get my stuff and go home.  
"Hugo."  
"Yes." I turned round to face who was talking.  
"Can I talk to you for a second." It was my Uncle Harry. I walked over to him. "I know this is a bad time, but the muggle police have just got in contact with us and are fining yours and Harrison's parents for you underage drinking. But your dad-"  
"Said I have to pay for it didn't he." I sighed.  
"Yeah, look so I was thinking, I'll pay for it. Yeah? I know your having a hard time anyway."  
"You'd do that? Even after all I've done." He nodded. "Thanks Uncle Harry, I'll pay you back... I'll find a wa-"  
"Hugo you don't need to pay me, just promise me that you'll never ever do this again."  
"I promise."  
"Good."

"Got everything? Good boy." She hugged me. "Now Hugo, I know that it's been hard for you the past few weeks but remember you should keep you friends close."  
"Okay, mum."  
"Now go, don't want to miss the train do you." I smiled and jumped on the train after my cousin Lily. Obviously rumours had spread seen as everyone was pointing and whispering.  
"Oi Weasley is it true that you shagged another girl at a club?" A Slytherin from my year asked, trying to annoy me. I went to punch him, but Lily pushed me away, telling him to fuck off, which just made him laugh more.  
"Just Ignore them Hugo."  
"Pft... Ignore them..."  
"Please I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Lily if they annoy me I'll punch them, fair?"  
"It's your fault that they're trying to annoy you!"  
"You as well now, great."  
"If you thought before you did stuff then this wouldn't have happened!" I went quiet, now that Lily, one of my closest cousins, said that, I couldn't do nothing to deny it. She dragged me into a compartment and we sat down.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Lily, getting up and opening the compartment door.  
"Don't get into any fig-" But before she could finish I'd closed the door, and started walking away. I didn't exactly know where I was going, anywhere I could have some peace. And instead I got just the opposite of peace, I just got Harrison and his friend Sam trying to beat me up.  
"Oi stupid!" Harrison called.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I replied.  
"Woah calm down, don't want to upset Alice now do we?" Harrison smirked.  
"How can you go from my best mate to some bastard?"  
"As easy as you went from my sister to some stupid other girl." Sam smirked behind him laughing.  
"Shut up." I told him going to walk off, but Sam pushed me back.  
"Your not leaving until you tell me why you done it."  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I'm her brother."  
"Yeah and a dick" He punched me in the face and the impact made me fall on to the ground, but I quickly got up running at him and pushed him to ground. Sam, finding this very entertaining, was shouting 'Fight'. Alice soon came out of that compartment, after hearing all the noise.  
"STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed. But we weren't listening, thats when I heard more footsteps, running. People screaming, shouting. I didn't know what they where screaming about, until I saw that there was blood running down my face, in the window.  
"HARRISON STOP PLEASE!" Alice screamed, now crying. I looked up, and stopped punching Harrison, but he took advantage of this and pushed me to the ground. To my suprise he opened the door to outside of the train and a gust of wind blew in.  
"You wouldn't." I said over the wind, as a look of terror crossed my face. I was oblivious to everything going on around us. He pushed me out the door and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him with me, Alice screamed and then it went dark as I collided with the ground.


	3. Wild Ones

CHAPTER 3- Wild Ones  
I woke up, and smelt burning. My first thought was 'Shit, he's set my hair on fire.' But I was wrong. He'd made a fire, and was sitting next to it. The sun had set now and I'm guessing no one had come back for us, or even stopped the train. I could hear the buzzing off grass hoppers behind me, as I watched a dear gallop across the field on the other side of the train track.  
"How'd you make the fire?" I asked, "I mean like without magic or what?"  
"My dad taught me, it's quiet easy." He replied, not making eye contact.  
"Cool." There was silence from both of us.  
"You have blood all over your face by the way." He told me.  
"Yeah, I noticed. But thanks, I suppose." I felt the cut across my forehead, hidden by my fringe.  
"There's a river down there if you wanna wash the cut."  
"Thanks." I got up and went over to the river. At least me and Harrison had gone from fighting to awkward small talk. I suppose that's better. On towards going to be friends again. I know he'll never forgive me, but he has to understand I never meant to do it, I was drunk, what do you expect?

"Oi Hugo, do you think there's a restaurant around here?" Harrison laughed. "I'm staving."  
"Well seen as we're like in the middle of no where, I'm sure there will be one just down the train track." I laughed, he smirked. I thought this might be a good time to apologise. "Look Harrison, I'm so sorry that I done that to Alice... And to you. I was so stupi-"  
"The past is the past, Hugo, can't do nothing to change it. We've all made mistakes and I'm sorry about being a dick and starting fights with you."  
"I deserved it."  
"No you didn't, no one does." He looked up and held out his hand for me to shake. "Friends?"  
I smiled and shook his hand. "Friends."

"BOYS!" I quickly jumped up pulling my wand out of my pocket pointing it into the darkness. I kicked Harrison waking him up and telling him to get up and be quiet. "HARRISON AND HUGO!" The voice called again, this time a light was shining towards us and we had to look away so we didn't get blinded. "I'VE FOUND THEM! CHARLIE, GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!" That was my uncle Bill.  
"ALRIGHT, CALM THE HAM..." He replied, while I weakly laughed. My uncle Bill rushed over, followed by my uncle Charlie.  
"You two better be prepared, don't think Moonglint's impressed." Charlie told us while helping Harrison to his feet. Professor Antares Moonglint was our headmaster, although kind as he was, he was also strict and I'm sure he wasn't at all happy about what we'd done.  
"Come on let's get you back." My uncle Bill pushed me forward as though I was gonna escape or run away. "We thought you'd have killed each other by the time we got here." He laughed.  
"Nearly did." Harrison smirked.  
"Oh yeah, we basically killed each other, then we got abducted by aliens."  
"Aliens, what the hell?" Harrison laughed.  
"I couldn't say horses could I."  
"Your so stupid."  
"I know, it comes with the six-pack." Harrison shook his head, still laughing, while I could hear my uncles sniggering behind me as we walked along.  
"Do we have to walk?" I asked a free a while.  
"Well we where thinking if we got there later then maybe Antares wouldn't go as hard on you." My Uncle Charlie replied.  
"But then he'll probably leave it till morning instead."  
"I agree with Harrison. No way are we gonna get punished less. I just wanna go to sleep quicker, can't we just apparate."  
"Hugo."  
"Yes Harrison."  
"Why didn't we just apparate in the first place?"  
"... Oh. I forgot I could apparate now... Wasn't that stupid."  
"Wow..." My Uncles laughed behind us, as if to make fun.  
"How could you forget?" Uncle Charlie asked. "That would be like me forgetting I trained dragons."  
"Well, it's easy..." I stopped mid-sentence smirking and apparated to Hogsmeade, leaving them behind.

I ran up the path getting to the gates that are normally open when Hogwarts students are there, but today where surprisingly closed. That was weird, they only closed them if... Nah... No way. Death Eaters ran out ages ago. I climbed up the metal patterns on the gate and jumped over landing on the other side.  
"HUGO NO!" I heard my Uncle Bill shout, as I collapsed to the floor from the electric shock the gate had now given off. I blinked multiple times, trying to get my vision back to normal, I saw a pair of eyes appear in front of me, as the gates screeched back into place. I recognised Uncle Charlie's worn face and glittering eyes, while I lay there, paralysed by shock for the moment.  
"Hugo, come on get up. It's only a slight electric shock." Uncle Charlie told me.  
"Slight! Slight! He looks like he's made out of plastic!" Harrison replied angrily.  
"Calm down, it will wear off soon enough." My Uncle Bill replied.  
"What the hell was that spell doing there anyway? The gates are never closed!" Harrison asked.  
"I don't know but whatever it's for it's not good." My uncles exchanged looks as I slowly stood up, my knees shaking.  
"Let's get to the castle come on."

We arrived at Moonglint's office, knocking on the old wooden door and waiting for an answer.  
"Come in." His old wise voice croaked. I pushed the door open, it creaked loudly and I walked through slowly followed by Harrison and my two Uncles.  
"Thanks you Charlie and Bill that will be all." He smiled slightly as he walked towards us. My uncle Charlie patted me on my head and whispered 'good luck' as he walked out. He stared at us with his eyes glittering and stroked his beard, he went over to his desk and sat down still looking at us. He pointed at two chairs and they flew towards his desk and we both sat on them. We waited about 5 minutes until he actually said something.  
"I thought better of both of you. You've done stupid stuff, but not that stupid. You could have been killed." He said it in that tone that made you feel worse than if he was shouting. "Now your parents have been informed of course," We both sighed, putting our heads in our hands. "But that doesn't mean you get away without a punishment."  
"Tell us the worst bit." Harrison asked.  
"Good before evil my boy, remember that." He replied adding in that fact.  
"Please professor, just tell us." I said.  
"Two months of detention and your banned from quidditch for a month."  
"WHAT?" Harrison shouted.  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! NO FAIR!" I also shouted.  
"Shall I make it two?"  
"No..." We both quietly replied in unison.  
"Good now go to sleep, or else I will make it two." We both stood up and walked out, with glum looks on our faces.

"I suppose it's not that bad, we can survive a month without quidditch." I said as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room. "Who am I kidding." I saw the sad look on Harrison's face, knowing he and I both where truly upset.  
"And we missed the feast." Harrison replied.  
"True, bad time-"  
"HARRISON LONGBOTTOM WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW! AND HUGO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NEARLY KILLING MY BROTHER?" It was Alice, her eyes where red and she had tears streaming down her face.  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Harrison replied with a smirk.  
"HARRISON! ERG... YOUR SO ANNOYING..." And just like that's she stormed off.  
"Girls, I really don't get them Huggle."  
"Me neither, me neither."


	4. This

CHAPTER 4- Way to go  
Soon enough it was only Harrison, a few others and I left in the common room. Harri and I where playing wizards chess while shouting and laughing loudly, like nothing had happened the past few weeks.  
"CHEAT!" He shouted.  
"NO WAY? I did not cheat!" Sam walked through the door, soaking wet from the pouring rain outside.  
"Where you been, Sammy boy?" I asked curiously.  
"Nowhere." He replied with a smirk.  
"You where with a girl, weren't you?" Harrison said. "Don't deny it."  
"Yeah, so I was." He replied still with a massive grin on his face.  
"Who is she?" Harri quickly asked.  
"A girl, just a girl."  
"Right..." They carried on talking but I was oblivious to everyone around me, all I could think about was when Alice and I first kissed. There was a big part of me missing now and hearing them talk about girls didn't help at all.  
"Hugo?" I came round to my senses and realised someone was calling my name.  
"Pardon?" I asked.  
"Where you even listening to anything we said?"  
"No."  
"San was just saying he's sorry."  
"Oh right."  
"I am real sorry Hugo, Harrison made me do it." He smirked.  
"Blame it all on me why don't you?" Harrison laughed.  
"It's cool don't worry." I told them, while they both nodded their heads.  
"Oh and I'm also sorry I couldn't go out with you and the boys that night." Sam said. There was an awkward silence, all I could hear was the rain falling onto the windows.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go to bed. Night."  
"Night Huggle." I walked up the stone cold stairs and the door to the 7th year boys dorm, It was welcoming seeing it again. Sam and Harri's trunks where at the end of their beds, as was mine, I walked over to it, carefully trying not to wake Jeff or Demy/Demetrius, and clicked it open. It was like a place of the unknown, a jumbled mess, everything looked as though it had just been thrown into the suitcase, which it had, But what do you expect from a 17 year old boy? I scrambled through the mess and quickly found what I was looking for. I don't know what I though was going to happen when I got back to Hogwarts, maybe I thought she'd want to get back with me and we'd live happily ever after, but whatever I thought it wasn't going to happen, so there was no point in hoping for hopeless things. The ring was gold 24 carat. It took a lot of money, but with working at zonkos I managed to save up. I twisted it around my finger, looking down at the writing carved into it, 'You are my one and only.' I stood up and walked over to the window, wondering if I should do it or not, opened it, threw the ring outside and quickly turned away so I couldn't see where it landed, as a tear fell down my face and I went over to my bed and collapsed on it falling into the darkness of sleep.

"So then I said, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Everyone laughed, as Sam told his story about an argument with a Hufflepuff. I smirked, remembering it clearly. We where in our 5th year and this boy walked over and started talking to... Alice. See everything in my life use to revolve around her... Now it doesn't. I can't cope, every time I see her I want to hug her because shes crying.  
"7th years enter." It was professor Glipped, he teaches us Potions and is a right bastard, he hates me especially, don't ask why I don't know why. Anyway so we all walked in and I sat in my normal place, that's when she sat next to me in her normal place. I tried to avoid eye contact but Alice alway did have beautiful eyes, a tear came into her eye and she quickly looked away. Glipped droned on with the lesson luckily quickly getting to the making potions bit, this time we where making a sadness potion, which would obviously make you sad in an instant. Obviously I had to work with Alice and it was hard work, and we both made sure we only used short sentences like "Pass the tear drops." And things like that. But then I asked for the book pages and she passed them to me and accidentally put my hand on hers. I looked into her eyes and this time we made eye contact. Maybe I had been right, maybe it could work for us. But then a tear dropped down her face and she picked up her bags and ran out of the class. I leant against the desk with my head in my hands, I heard Harrison walk over.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I... We looked at each other and she burst out crying and walked off." I replied still not looking up.  
"It will be okay, Lily's gone to look for her." He told me.  
"Weasley, Longbottom don't socialise in class, don't want Gryffindor losing more points do you?"  
"No sir." Harrison walked off. Glipped didn't even seem to care that Alice had walked out, and that's why I stormed out after her. All I could hear was his shouting and threat to give me 5 months detention, but I carried on having no Idea where I was going and some how made my way to an empty classroom. I walked in and threw my bag down, kicked a wall and sat on a desk with my head in my hands. The door clicked open and there where footsteps. I wish people would just leave me alone, but I didn't expect this. They pinned me against the wall and pointed their wand at my neck. I looked into their almost grey eyes, and frowned at their evil grin.  
"What do you want?" I grunted.  
"To kill you, simple as." The guy replied with a smirk. I'd never seen this guy in my life ever before, why would he want to kill me?  
"Oh seems like a fun task, I might have enjoyed doing that."  
"Don't start fooling around with me boy."  
"Really? Because you can't joke around. Pity."  
"You'll regret you ever said tha-"  
"Oh will I, or will you." I kicked him, forcing him backward, he didn't fall over but it gave me time to get out my wand.  
"CRUCIO!" He shouted. Luckily it narrowly missed. Wow I was hardly any match for this guy.  
"STUPIFY!" I shouted, hoping that it didn't miss and it didn't it hit him, making him crash into the wall. He was defiantly knocked out now. I pointed my wand at him, wanting to at least kill him for even daring of thinking of killing me. I wanted to make him suffer and-  
"HUGO?" It was Professor Longbottom.  
"Erm..." I quickly turned around.  
"What is going on here?" He asked.  
"This guy... He threatened to kill me." He looked as shocked as anything.  
"Can you run and get Professor Moonglint Hugo... Quickly!" I stood there still frozen from shock of this attack. "Hugo go!" I quickly came back to my sense and ran off towards the headmasters office.

Everyone was gathered in the hall, I was sat on the side on a bench. That's where Professor Longbottom had told me to stay, I looked over at Harrison and Sam and they had questioning looks on my face, I shrugged. I looked for Alice but couldn't find her in the crowd. What if they where after her to? What if they'd got to her? I quickly jumped up, pushing people out of the way, calling her name making it to the entrance doors to the great hall, where all the teachers where stood, I pushed past them, running still calling her name. I ran up the steps and around everywhere, I finally came to a classroom where I heard sobs. Alice. I pushed the door open slowly and walked in standing still as I looked down at her crying. I gulped, as she looked up.  
"Hugo?" That was Professor Goodchilds voice, he was one of the nicest teachers apart from professor Longbottom, but it would have been awkward for him to turn up. Goodchild had brown spiky hair and he was tall and slim, he had blue eyes and glasses. He walked in.  
"Hugo, there you ar-" he saw Alice, "Do you want me to leave a minute or?"  
"No, I'm leaving." I set for the door, no one called me back so I carried on walking until I got to the great hall. I was angry, most probably at myself, I didn't care who stopped me, I just carried on until I got back to the bench and sat down. Moonglint made his way to the front, speaking up.  
"Good afternoon, teachers and students. Now I'm sorry you have been pulled out of your classes but we have to talk to you all. Some how today a man entered into Hogwarts when he wasn't meant to. If anyone knows anything about this please. These men are dangerous and could lead to trouble, I don't want to worry anyone but these men are... Death Eaters." I nearly chocked, he didn't just say that. No way could they be back. No way. And why me? Why not anyone else? They didn't go after Lily. Moonglint looked over at my confused face as if to say something.  
"We want you all to be careful, but especially some of you, they might want something that you have." I'm guessing that was directed at me. "Or they may just want you dead." Oh yeah that was really comforting. "Anyway everyone get back to classes." I stood up walking over to Harrison and Sam, starting from when I heard the door click open.

"Oi! Weasley!" It was that Slytherin boy that had annoyed me on the train again. His name was Clyde Macbeth and he was one of the enemy's I had at school. My worst in fact.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Is it true-"  
"Can you stop with all the questions please, your not that smart I know but you have to understand that some questions are better left not answered."  
"You bastard."  
"What you gonna do about it?" He went for a punch, but I really couldn't be bothered for a fight so I dodged it.  
"Control your anger." I told him.  
"Before you tell me to control my feelings maybe you should sort out yours." I punched him, hitting him to the floor.  
"HUGO! CLYDE!" It was Professor Longbottom. I pushed Clyde across the room, dodging his two friends and running down the stairs ignoring the calls after me. That's when in the distance I heard a more familiar voice, it turns out he'd been visiting Professor Longbottom.  
"HUGO GEORGE WEASLEY GET HERE NOW!" I stopped in my tracks, turning back up the stairs and ascending up them again, slowly making my way to my dad.  
"Your coming with me." He pushed me forwards and guided me towards an empty classroom. His face was red with anger and he looked like he was about to burst.  
"Hugo." He was nearly ripping his hair out of his head. "Your the most impossible child ever! Why do you do it?"  
"He was annoying me! What was I suppose to do? Ignore him?"  
"Yes! You need to grow up, in the real world when you get angry you can't just punch someone!" he sighed, I didn't answer. "Just go. Leave. Come back when you are more mature!" He pointed at the door, I didn't want to disagree so I just walked out the door, pushing people out of the way to get to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hugo, did you hear that your sister and Scorp split up." Sam told me. I nodded.  
"Shes moving to Hawaii, so she doesn't have to see him again."  
"Poor Rose." Harri said.  
"Well I suppose it weren't meant to be." I said.  
"True."  
"Harrison." It was Alice. "Can I talk to you for a second please." She was avoiding making eye contact still. It had been a few months since the mistake I made.  
"Yeah sure. Be back guys." Harri told us, following Alice.  
"Sam, I didn't leave this spot yeah."  
"Your gonna eavesdrop?"  
"Yeah, I need to find out if she talking about me."  
"What you still like her?"  
"Course, I always have."  
"Well, the other day... She asked me out, but I said no and told her I couldn't because you still liked her. She seemed pretty shocked, maybe even pleased."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait she asked you out?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." Harrison walked back over, with a frown on his face.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"You wouldn't believe what she's done! She told me so I wouldn't find out from other people, shes gone and decided to go out with a Slytherin and not just any Slytherin, Clyde Macbeth!"  
"WHAT?" I shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!"  
"But... She knows we hate him!" Sam said.  
"Exacty! Why would she do that?" Harrison asked.  
"I don't know." I replied.

Them next 3 months sucked, I got into too many fights with Clyde and his crew, so did Sam and Harri. We got too many detentions, but something that did brighten all of our life's, was that we heard that Dom and Scorp where finally together and not only that.  
"Dom and Scorp, who would have know." Sam said.  
"Well, I'm guessing we all took it as a joke, but now it's not." I replied.  
"Yep and not only that but Dom's pregnant! Why did no one tell use they'd been going out for 2 months before hand?" Harri said.  
"They better have a boy, then they can call it Hugo." I smirked.  
"Hugo she only found out she was pregnant last week name choosing is a long time off, but they'd choose Harrison." He replied.  
"No way! It would be Sam." We all laughed.  
"Okay I'll give you the middle names, it can be Hugo Harrison Sam Malfoy, happy?"  
"No how come your name gets to be first it should be Sam first!"  
"No it should be Harrison, obviously!"  
We wrote this all down in the letter we wrote to her and I'm sure she had a right laughed as did we, but as half-term drew closer I got angrier about Clyde and Alice who where still dating. Everywhere I turned they where standing there. Together.

One time I was walking back from my daily press ups I do in the grounds, when I walked towards them as I walked past Alice started snogging Clyde. I don't know why I did it but I did, I pushed him away.  
"HUGO!" Alice shouted.  
"Sorry, I don't know what-"  
"Stupid!" I didn't stick around to hear the rest of Clyde's sentence, I just wanted to run. I wish I'd never cheated on her, never been so stupid. But they say without mistakes the universe wouldn't have been created. I ran, ran as far as I could, wanting to get away from everyone, to just have a break.  
Luckily it was the start of half-term tomorrow, I was going home.

Harrison, Sam and I where packing for going home on the last friday at school. My owl, flew through the window dropping a letter on my bed. I picked it up.  
"Its from my parents." I threw it back on my bed, continuing to pack up my stuff. Harrison picked it up, and tore it open.  
"Dear Hugo,  
Your Father and I are going away to your sisters in Hawaii for this half-term. Enjoy yourself.  
-Mum xx" He read out.  
"House party at mine, tell everyone. Tell them on Wednesday next week." I told them both.  
"Sure, can't wait. We'll tell everyone!" Sam said.  
So maybe the term hadn't ended that bad. But I should maybe think about thinking to soon.


	5. All time low

Chapter 5- All time low  
"Truth."  
"Tell us who your going out with Sam."  
"No."  
"Yes." He mumbled something under his breath we couldn't catch.  
"What was that didn't hear you."  
"Mo..." He went quiet before finishing the sentence.  
"No way? She can't hold her mouth she would have told us!" I said.  
"Well obviously not, Molly can keep secrets."  
"Now your turn Hugo. Truth or dare." Sam said.  
"Dare." I smirked.  
"Okay. Hmm what should we make him do Harrison?" Sam asked Harri.  
"I dare you to climb on to the roof." Harri said.  
"No way!" I replied.  
"Are you to chicken?" He asked.  
"Fine." I stood up and opened the window climbing out of it. The wind was awful it felt like I was gonna fall off in any second. I put one foot on the metal on my left and the climbed onto the roof, lying on my front, taking deep breaths because you could hardly breath from up here. I smirked and slowly stood up but the force blew me away so I jumped over the edge landing on the metal, with a great sigh. I climbed down and across to the window with a lot of effort. But as I got to the window my foot slipped and I grabbed onto the window to stay with the train.  
"HUGO!" Sam shouted. "Hang on I'll help you." We must have looked like right idiots, he climbed out the window and grabbed my hand, so I could climb back onto the train.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. He laughed.  
"You did look pretty funny though."  
"Thanks, at least I know that when I die I'll look funny." he laughed again and I climbed back into the train.  
"Alright Hugo." Harri held back a laugh.  
"I don't seem to have good luck with trains, do I." They both laughed.

When we eventually arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4, it was quiet dark and Harrison's parents where waiting as where Sam's. I had to make my own way home.  
"Hugo let us know if you need anything." Mrs Longbottom said.  
"Yeah I will don't worry." I replied.  
"You can still come stay round ours." She told me.  
"No thank you, I should look after the house."  
"Okay."  
"I see you on Wednesday yeah Harri?"  
"Course. Talk to you later mate." They walked off and I smiled.  
"Hugo!"  
"Lily, how you doing?"  
"Good, my dad says he wants to talk to you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, follow me." She walked off, I pushed the trolley that held all my luggage with me. I saw his jet black hair before I saw him.  
"Ah there you are Hugo. I need to talk to you." Uncle Harry told me.  
"Harry, leave the boy alone. He doesn't need to worry." My aunt Ginny told him.  
"But..."  
"Please Harry, just leave him." He nodded.  
"Just be careful Hugo, any problems let us know." Uncle Harry told me.  
"Why is everyone telling me not to worry?"  
"Hugo don't worry about it, please. Ignore him." My aunt Ginny said smiling. "Now go get home." I nodded and smiled, making my way barrier with my trolley.

Surprisingly when I got home my parents where still there, standing there as though they were waiting for me.  
"Hugo, we wanted to wait until you got back, till we went. Now any problems phone Neville or Harry, okay?"  
"Yes mum."  
"Behave Hugo, don't do anything stupid." My dad said.  
"Me do something stupid... Never." I smirked. My mum hugged me.  
"We'll be back soon, maybe a week or so." She told me.  
"Okay mum. Tell Rose we all miss her."  
"Sure Hugo." My dad smiled, as he opened the door and walked outside to their muggle car seen as they where driving. I waved as they got into the car, before smiling and closing the door as they drove off.  
"Yes." I smirked, running upstairs to the muggle laptop my parents got me. Harrison had one as well, and both our parents had installed Wi-Fi so we could talk to each other easily. I switched it on clicking on to the right program and seeing Harrison on the screen.  
"Alright Hugo?"  
"Good thanks, you?"  
"Great. Anyway party on Wednesday, still on?"  
"Course, wouldn't Stop it for the world."  
"Good, so we've invited everyone-" my doorbell rang.  
"Be right back." I quickly got up off my chair, walking down the stairs and opening the door.  
"Dom, hey!"  
"Hugo!" She hugged me. "How are you doing? How's school?"  
"Good thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"I just came here because my parents are being annoying all they talk about is names for this baby, I keep telling them its a long way away, but they wont listen. You wouldn't even be able to tell that I'm pregnant-"  
"DOM!" It was Harrison's voice from the computer.  
"Harri?"  
"He's on the computer."  
"How does that work?"  
"Muggle stuff it's confusing." she walked up the stairs, walked into my bedroom and went over to the computer sitting down.  
"Hey Harri."  
"Alright Dom, has Hugo invited you to this party yet?"  
"Party?"  
"Obviously not. Party his place Wednesday."  
"You had to invite her didn't you." I said.  
"Shut it cheeky." She threw a pillow at me laughing.  
"HARRISON. GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
"Shit. Looks like my mums found the fireworks that I hide in the sink. See ya later guy." He laughed shutting off the video chat. Dom turned to me.  
"Parents know about the party?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay I'm inviting Scorp."  
"I've already invited him."  
"And not me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bastard." She smirked.  
"Oh look who's talking, bitch." I laughed.  
"Have you got any vanilla ice cream?"  
"Yeah sure in the freezer." I waited for her to get up and get it. She stared at me. "Well... Are you gonna get some?"  
"Hugo... One I'm a guest and two in pregnant. You go get it."  
"Fuck you."  
"I'd rather not." I smirked looking at her face, an grin spread across it.  
"Fine." I got up and went to go get the ice cream for my 'favourite' cousin.

There was a knock on the door, as i finished sorting out my hair. There was a laugh as I opened it.  
"Look what the winds blown in, a pair of drowned rats." I smirked.  
"Shut it cheeky!" Harri laughed.  
"Yeah Harrison's the one with the rat face." Sam replied.  
"You're asking for a slap man." Harri laughed yet again.  
"Please do come in guys."  
"Oh yeah I forgot we where standing outside." Sam Said.  
"That's because you have a Brain the size of a pea." Harri grinned, stepping into the house going for the fridge straight away.  
"That boy, honestly. He needs to sort out his life." Sam told me.  
"I HEARD THAT, AND MY LIFE IS SORTED."  
"Course. Course." I said sitting down on the sofa. He tossed Sam and I a beer as he walked back through the door. I stared at the can, thoughts flashing through my mind.  
"Hugo, what's up?" Harrison asked.  
"Nothing... Just last time... Nothing... I'm fine." I nodded.  
"If your su-"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go... And get my... Fish or something."  
"Hugo, you don't have a fish." I stood up and ran up the stairs, running into my bedroom, slammed the door. and collapsed onto my bed, holding back tears, before throwing the can of beer at the wall. I heard footsteps and the door creaked open.  
"Hugo, what's... Oh..." Harrison gulped, looking at the can of beer on the floor, which had now leaked onto the wooden floor. "It's her, isn't it. You remember that the beer-" He cut off. I nodded, not looking up, tears now flowing down my face.  
"You'll get over her one da-"  
"NO I WON'T, SAM! I NEVER WILL! SHE WAS MY LIFE, WHAT MADE ME HAPPY. AND NOW SHE'S GONE... And I don't have a clue what to do." I stood up quickly, not being able to hide the tears.  
"Wow... You do love her."  
"No shit Sherlock." There was silence. Not awkward, a comforting silence, one that let me know that they where there for me, no matter what. There was a knock on the door.  
"That will be people for the party." I said.  
"Oh yeah. I'll get it." Harrison told us.  
"No I'll get it!" Sam argued back. They both ran for the stairs as I walked out laughing.

"HUGO THIS IS A GREAT PARTY!" Rowan a Ravenclaw boy shouted over the loud music.  
"RIGHT!" I replied making my way through the crowd for the door. I looked to my left where I saw Alice with the Weasley girls. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress which sparked like the sea, and it went down to just above her knee. She looked round and stared into my eyes, while I opened the door and walked out. It was nice to feel the breeze through my hair. I sat on the wall, trying to clear my thoughts. That's when I saw the figure by my house, the person hadn't seen me yet. They were wearing a cloak as it was flowing behind them, and they moved into the light and I quickly saw there face. Dark black hair, a pointy nose, dark eyes that showed no emotions in them at all... That wasn't just any slytherin it was (a marks and Spencer's slytherin xD) Clyde Macbeth. He hide again and I ran jumping over my back fence making my way to the back garden where some of the party guests had now moved. I found Sam standing with Molly and some others but Harrison was no where to be seen.  
"Sam!... Wait where's Harri?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"If it only involves two people... Not really."  
"Thought so. Anyway what's up?"  
"Clyde he's here." Sam nearly choked.  
"What?" He coughed.  
"Did you...?"  
"No way."  
"Well then who was it...?" We both looked at each other.  
"Alice." We said in unison. We ran inside moving through the crowd. Being that bit taller I could see over most people's heads and quickly spotted Alice, we walked over to her.  
"Did you invite Clyde?" I asked.  
"What? No!"  
"Alice...?"  
"I promise I didn't."  
"Well whys he here then?"  
"How am I meant to know?" That's when he walked through the back doors.  
"Ah so here's the party." He smirked.  
"What do you want Clyde?" I asked.  
"I just came to see my girlfriend, Weasley. Nothing wrong with that." He went over to Alice and hugged her, but she pushed him away. "Alice?" He questioned.  
"No Clyde, your a bastard. That's all. I only went out with you to get Hugo's attention and you have to go make his life shit. ("You'd already done that." I whispered.) We're over okay."  
"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you and your family-"  
"No. No your not Clyde. Over my dead body." I stepped in front of Alice.  
"And mine." Sam stepped next to me. I looked over at him and smiled.  
"And I know defiantly Harrison would agree... But he's sorta not here." Clyde gave us both dirty looks.  
"This isn't over Weasley. Don't you worry. By tomorrow, they'll have you dead. I assure you, they want you and they'll get you." Clyde smirked.  
"Wait what?" Clyde, still smirking, walked out not answering my question.  
"Ignore him, Hugo, he's mental."  
"True."  
"Anyway I'm going to find Molly." He walked off, without a backwards glance. I looked at Alice.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hey." She replied.  
"Can we like... You know."  
"Start a fresh. I'm sure we can."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah course." She smiled and hugged me and eventually I hugged her back. We'd got everyone's attention now and someone wolf-whistled, I laughed as Alice dragged me off.  
"I've missed you." She said, as she dragged me along to my room and opened the door. No one was in the luckily.  
"I've missed you more."  
"Harrison told me."  
"He did."  
"Yes, but I still missed you more." She kissed me.  
"I bet you didn't." I kissed her back, long and hard. Thats when the screaming started, Alice stared at me as I lunged for the door opening it and running down the stairs. I pushed through the crowd where I saw a patronus, it was James'.  
"Everybody stay calm but the death eaters are coming. Hide or escape. We're trying to get there but it seems they've block any apparating out or in. Stay safe." and it disappeared. They're was a silence before someone started screaming and followed more and some crying.  
"Shut up!" I shouted but no one heard me. "SHUT UP EVERYONE!" They all turned to look at me. 70 or so pairs of eyes focused on me.  
"Now yes it's dangerous but we need to hide so everyone get to the basement... Its blocked up and we don't use it anymore but I have a secret entrance, not everyone is gonna fit there so older people minus Dom stay here and find a hiding place." Everyone nodded in agreement as I started walking along to the secret passage way. Alice clung onto my arm.  
"Hugo I'm scared." She said.  
"Don't be... You'll be fine." I stopped outside the entrance and opened it letting people inside. "You go too. You'll be safer there."  
"But what about you?"  
"I'll be fine, honestly." she hugged me once again, a tear falling down her face.  
"Hugo I love you."  
"I love you to Alice." I kissed her, wiped the tear running down her face away and smiled, watching her walk away as I made sure only the older ones where out, slowly closing the door. I realised Harrison was there now, Sam was behind him as was Scorp and about 20 others. I sighed.  
"We all know that we're probably not gonna get through this... But we'll try our best yeah." they all nodded in agreement. "Go find hiding places, quickly." Most of them left apart from Sam and Harrison.  
"I'm guessing this is it, huh?" Sam said.  
"Nice knowing you too. You've been the best mates I've ever had." I told them both.  
"You as well." A few tears fell down our faces as we all walked off in different directions, not knowing if we would survive. And that's how I ended up in the dark room, I had remembered my old bedroom that had been blocked up, which also had a passage to it and I made my way to it. Inside it still looked as it use to orange with Chudley Cannons posters everywhere and pictures... So many pictures. Like the one of Harrison, Sam and I playing quidditch and the one of Alice and I kissing in the snow. A tear trickled down my face and that's when the screaming started. At first I thought the Death Eaters had found the secret passage way to the basement, but then there was a shout and that wasn't anyone's voice... It was my dads.  
"NO!" I shouted, running back to the exit and quickly running out and making my way to where the screams were.  
"DAD!" I shouted.  
"HUGO, NO!" Scorp ran after me grabbing my shoulder, I hit him away.  
"He's my dad!" I told him, carrying on running and getting to the living room where a massive group of Death Eaters where waiting with my parents and sister. They all turned towards me, as I stopped.  
"Ahh Young Mr Weasley, we've been waiting for you."  
"Leave them alone." I said taking out my wand and pointing at him. The other 15 Death Eaters had their wands focused on me now. I heard footsteps behind me, and Harrison, Sam, Scorp and Albus came running.  
"Stay there if you want to live." He told them.  
"Let my family go!" I said calmly.  
"No I will not let you stupid family go."  
"STUPIFY!" The curse hit him square in the chest and he flung backwards, a million and two spell came towards me and I have no idea how I survive but some how I managed to run to the side. More footsteps came now and I was sure the others had been let loose. That's when I realised one of the Death Eaters was talking to me.  
"Try any stunts like that again and these three are dead." I nodded gulping.  
"What do you want?" I said, barely loud enough to hear.  
"We want you."  
"What?" I questioned.  
"Don't listen to them Hu-"  
"SHUT IT FITHY BLOODTRATOR!" He shouted at Scorpius.  
"No one and I mean no one talks to my friends like that, dung breath." I told him, with a grin on my face. I felt many more people arrive behind me. "Wanna try and test me again."  
"You don't know who you messing with."  
"Don't I?" He shot a spell at me and I ducked. It hit the wall, luckily and everyone behind me charged, while I ran for my parent.  
"Diffindo!" I shouted pointing at the ropes tying my dad to the chair, he was let loose, then my mum and then...  
"ROSE, NO!" The man holding her had an evil grin spread across his face.  
"Say goodbye, little girl."  
"Please no." I begged him, running towards him.  
"Hugo, your the best brother ever. I lov-"  
"Avada Kedava."  
"NOOOOO!" I cried as her lifeless body fell to the floor. My dad was sorting out the death eater, but I kept running towards Rose.  
"No... No... Rose please... Don't be dead." I cried, tears falling down my face. "I love you."  
"Hugo, you have to go now!" It was Scorp.  
"But... But she's dead." I cried.  
"I know. But you've got to get out of here. Unless you want your parents to be childless." I nodded, looking one last time at her body and joining the group at the door who where gonna leave.  
"Wheres Alice?" I asked. Everybody shrugged, even Harrison and Sam. "I have to find her." I told them, running off to find her.  
"ALICE!" I shouted. "ALICE." I ran back to the basement going inside and heard cries and another voice. "Alice?"  
"Hugo?" Someone ran towards me, hugging me. It was Alice. "Hugo, why are you crying, what's happened?"  
"Rose... She's... She's dead." More tears fell down my face.  
"I'm so... Sorry, Hugo." I hugged her.  
"We have to go, now."  
"Okay let me go get Lily."  
"Shit, Lily. Is she okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah she's fine, just scared." We found her in the corner, crying and managed to drag her out and get her to the door.  
"Is everyone here?" Dom asked. I nodded. "Good." She replied opening the door and we all ran down the road and away into the darkness. I looked back at my house. It looked normal on the outside, but on the inside it was a different story. I wasn't expecting it and thats what came up in a shock, there's that saying that says '...Like a house on fire' but that was ridiculous. It just blew up... In a way and went up in flames... Blue, red, yellow, orange, purple. It was made by magic.  
"NO!" I screamed. Today wasn't my day. I went to run back to my house but Harrison grabbed me back. But I got out of his grip and it took him and Sam to hold me back. I stood there looking at it.  
"Scorp... My parents... They're dead."  
"They might not be..." Sam said  
"But they most likely are." Alice walked over.  
"Hugo, please let's carrying on going. Do it for me. Please." I looked into her eyes and I couldn't say no. I nodded, walking on following Dom's lead.

We carried on until my house was well out of sight and it was safe. The boys and I set up a camp with a fire in a load of fields. They couldn't find us here. Alice walked over to where I was sitting, next to the fire. I put my arm around her, cuddling close.  
"I'm never leaving you don't worry." I told her.  
"I know." She said, hugging me. "Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Course." How could everything feel so normal, when it wasn't at all. When my sister had died right in front of me and my parents could be dead. It was stupid that it could happen to me all in one day.  
"Night Hugo."  
"Night Alice." I kissed her on her forehead, before getting up and walking off to one of the shelters we had made, to go get some sleep.


	6. Autumn Leaves

Chapter 6- Autumn Leaves  
"Hugo give me a piggy back will you." Alice asked. I laughed.  
"Go on then." Alice got onto my band and I carried her along the path that we where walking down. My feet where starting to hurt and we still had a little way to go.  
"HEY GUYS LOOK." Lily called us over. There was a village on the left, only a small one with a pub and a post office and about 30 or so houses. It looked nice enough.  
"We could stop off there for a drink." I said.  
"I don't have any money. Let alone muggle money." Dom said.  
"I do." I said  
"What? How?" She asked.  
"My grandparents, on my mums side, gave me some... I don't know why but they told me to keep it on me, just I case."  
"How much do you have."  
"About £500 I collected it up over the years."  
"Great!" We have enough then?"  
"More than enough." I smiled back. I gave them all a five pound note each to spend. We all knew about muggle money seen as we'd been taught about it by our parents. Well I had anyway.  
"Everyone meet back here in an hour." All 30 of us who where here agreed and went separate ways, but me and Alice. We went on a small walk, around the village. It was a beautiful day, birds tweeting in the trees, the sun shining, hardly any cloud at all. The perfect summers day. We didn't say anything to each other , Alice and I, just walked. I stopped.  
"Hugo what's up?" She asked.  
"He's here."  
"Who?" I smiled at her.  
"Moonglint."  
"How do you kno- oh." She looked up at the house we where looking at, there was a plaque on the wall that said 'Antares Moonglint, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.' I opened the gate and walked up the drive arriving at the door and knocking on it. I stepped back and held Alice's hand, while the door creaked open and a man stepped out.  
"Mr Weasley and Miss Longbottom, I've been meaning to talk to you." Moonglint said, in his cheerful voice.  
"Professor, how are you doing?"  
"The question is how are you doing?"  
"Not very well." I replied, memories flooding back into my head.  
"Yes... As you should be. Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Yes in fact. Where would the safest place be to camp?"  
"Well I always think that the safest place is where the heart is, but many a time a man has followed his head and been lead the right way, but Hugo my boy, do what you think is right... Do as you're father did many years ago be brave and return to where you believe the people you love are, where your heart belongs."  
"But Proffesor-"  
"Follow your heart. Now I must be off I'm very busy. Goodbye Mr Weasley, Miss Longbottom." He closed the door and in a blink of an eye the drive we had just been standing in had disappeared and it was just a field. I turned to Alice confused.  
"Did that just happen?"  
"The house disappear? Yes... It's Moonglint... What do you expect?"  
"True. Let's get back to the others our times nearly up." We walked for a while, my arm around her.  
"Hugo?"  
"Yes."  
"Where does your heart belong?" I was silent for a moment.  
"I dunno."  
"I thought you were gonna say that. Where are you gonna go then?"  
"Hogwarts and I'm gonna try get the others to come as well."  
"I'll come."  
"You will?"  
"We're a team Hugo, we stick together." She smiled at me.  
"I'm glad."

As we neared the meeting place, I could hear shouting and in the distance I saw it was two people. One was Dom the other was Harrison. I almost wanted to walk off seen as the topic of the argument wasn't one I really wanted to discuss.  
"HARRISON FOR GOODNESS SAKE, LEAVE IT!" Dom shouted.  
"YEAH, BUT HE COULD BE FUCKING MY SISTER FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Harrison replied, just as I walked over and way too many heads turned.  
"Thanks mate... Really happy you trust me." I pushed him back, walking off to the woods nearby.  
"Well done, Harrison." I heard Dom say behind me.  
I would have normally enjoyed walking through a woods; trees everywhere, leave scattered on the floor, birds tweeting, but today obviously wasn't that day. I sat on a log that had been lying Had been lying on the ground. I probably shouldn't have got all pissed off with Harrison. I wouldn't trust him if he'd done that to my sister, but it was the thought of him forgiving me. I thought that he was my friend again and he'd done this.  
"Hugo?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. Not to this guy anyway.  
"Look I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean it."  
"Oh yeah and Dom didn't put you up to this did she?" I asked already knowing the answer. I wanted to be the bigger man and forgive him but how could I... It must have been harder for him to even try to forgive me though. Maybe he might never trust me again but he should at least keep quiet about it. Then again, if he'd done that to Rose... He'd be dead already.  
"Thought so." I said.  
"I am sorry though."  
"Don't kid with yourself, Harrison." I stood up and started to walk off.  
"HUGO, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted. I turned round to face him.  
"There's nothing else to say, I was stupid and I'll never forgive myself. In fact, Alice is too Good for me, go tell her to find someone better. I'll just go and sort out this Death Eater shit. Bye Harrison, you'll probably never see me again." I started to walk away and quickly turned back to him. "Actually you'll be lucky to even find out how I die." I stared into his brown eyes, seeing hate, annoyance and even hurt. Maybe I'd been harsh, but I felt angry with myself and I hated it. I l pushed past him and walked out towards the others.

Dom saw me before anyone else did and slowly made her way towards me, followed by everyone else.  
"Hugo, where's Harrison?" she asked.  
"Leave me alone Dom."  
"Hugo, if you've punched him your dead meat." She said. I spun round, anger pumping through my veins.  
"Yeah because I'm really gonna try to kill one of my so called 'best' mates."  
"What is up with you lately? Your really aggressive! You need to calm down, a lot." I shook my head walking off.  
"Your gonna get yourself killed!" Dom shouted at me.  
"Yeah, that's was I was planning."  
"Your gonna give yourself up?" She questioned.  
"Yes, no one can trust me anymore. What's the point?" I carried on walking hearing silence behind me, quite glad in fact. For once they were gonna let me do what I want to do.  
"Hugo." It was a whisper, I turned to see Alice.  
"Alice, please. You can find someone better than me."  
"No, your the only person I want!"  
"Alice, please. Find a guy that won't ever dare to cheat in you." I looked into her eyes almost identical to Harrison's.  
"Hugo, please stay. I can't live without you!" She exclaimed.  
"I need to sort out this rubbish, with these Death Eaters."  
"But I can help you. We all can!"  
"No, I have to do this alone." I hugged her and held her close. "Please understand, I have to do this. It's me they want. I don't know why... But I have to face the facts and face up to real-life, because life isn't fair."  
"But you can make it fair."  
"That's what I'm trying to do." I smiled. "If this takes a turn For the worst remember... I love you."  
"I'll never forget you Hugo." She told me, tears streaming down her face. It was almost impossible to leave her.  
"I won't forget you either Alice." We kissed again, and I walked off hearing Alice's sobs behind me. I wanted to turn back but if i did that could result in too many deaths. I was alone now, and I only I could save everyone.


	7. The Baby

Chapter 7- the baby  
People were at Hogwarts when I arrived; not everyone had gone home. Normally Harri, Sam and I would stay; if we had Rose wouldn't have died. This was all my fault and I was gonna put it right. Moonglint had said to go where my heart was and all I could think of was my friends and we'd had loads of fun times here. Maybe I would be able to sort the mess out there's or maybe i might be able to get some advice on what to do. Either way I couldn't escape what was going to happen.

The doors were locked when I tried to open then.  
"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. I ran around to the back of the school, well the side seen as I couldn't be ask to run that far. I looked up trying to find an open window and eventually found one. Luckily I had climbed up and down from nearly every window in Hogwarts, so this was no challenge. I grabbed onto a grey stone bricks and clambered up, almost like a monkey. I reached the window and soon found out that unfortunately it led to professor Swindinté's office... Yeah may sound like a nice guy... Actually his name is horrible too so it fits. He's the D.A.D.A teacher but to be honest it should be called the Dark Arts. All he does it teach us the bad stuff and not how to stop it. Oh and another thing if you get a detention with him apparently he puts an unforgivable curse on you... I doubt it but it did give me an excuse not to go to his detentions.

I quickly jumped through the window, landing neatly on the floor and then I heard voices. I crawled under his large desk and waited hoping no one would walk in.  
"Yes the boy, who else would I be talking about?" that was Swindinté's growl of a voice.  
"You could have been talking about Professor Moonglint, sir." This voice seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Well he's the only boy who's lost a sister isn't he?" Swindinté said, picking up a glass and pouring liquid into it. I'm guessing it was fire whiskey.  
"True." they were talking about me. I sat still under his desk hoping no one would see me.  
"Anyway, we're all meant to be looking for him. Bosses orders, he's meant to be dangerous and have something we need. I don't think there's anything special about a immature little kid who likes to cause trouble." Swindinté told the told the other man with a smirk. Now old Hugo would have got angry and nearly strangled Swindinté but the new one stayed still knowing it could cost him his life.  
The other man laughed, as Swindinté moved towards his desk and sat down in the wooden chair opposite it. If he moved the chair in I would not only be crushed but also found.  
"The boys parents were a load of crap as well. Good for nothing." I bit my lip wanting to Shout at him, talking about me was far but my family was were he'd gone way to far. "Honestly, I don't see how's he's dangerous or I'd be dead by now." I sniggered quietly, it was true I wouldn't never kill him I was too much of a Gryffindor, brave, courageous but no way could I kill anyone.  
"Did you hear that?" Swindinté asked, quickly getting up.  
"What?"  
"Laughing."  
"No sir." And that's when I realised who the other guy was.  
"Must of been an owl." I saw Swindinté move towards the window. Clyde followed him. I knew this was the time to move if I wanted to escape with out being caught so that's what I did. Snuck out.  
"Nice night out tonight, sir." Clyde said.  
"I suppose. If this is what you call a nice night." He replied.  
I got to the door, reaching out for the handle.  
"I mean, obviously it could be better but-" Swindinté turned around just at that moment and for a moment seemed to not notice me.  
"Weasley?" He said a look of rage on his face. I ran for the door, just a Clyde lunged for me. I wrestled with him until I had his arm behind his back and kicked him the balls, watching his face writher in pain. He struggled and pulled his arm harder behind his back.  
"Weasley put me down." He managed to say, pain in his voice. He wriggled again and just pulled out of my reach, while his arm went higher up and I heard a click as it broke. My eyes widen as I saw him Collapse to the ground. Was he dead? Did I kill him? I quickly bent down to check his pulse. Good his heart was still beating. I dropped his arm kicking him across the room.

Swindinté Laughed. Weird laughing, I didn't know if he was happy or sad.  
"At last Mr Weasley, we get to meet. You seem to have a certain dislike to my lessons." I shrugged. "Well now... I think maybe you need a lesson in the dark arts. CRUCI-"  
"EXSPELLIARMUS." The door burst open and I realised it was Dom who had shouted the spell. In she walked with Harrison, Sam, Alice and the others.  
"What?... How?-"  
"Thought you might need some help mate." Harrison told me.  
"But, how did you get her-"  
"CRU-" Yet again Swindinté had tried to attack me again but this time I had it sorted.  
"Stupify!" He collapsed to the ground And was soon jumped on by Alice and hugged.  
"Woah..." I nearly fell over.  
"I've missed you." I chuckled.  
"I saw you a few hours ago."  
"Too long stupid." I smiled as she walked away and I moved over to Harrison.  
"Look I'm sorry." I told him.  
"No I'm sorry."  
"Dude we're both sorry let's accept that." Harrison laughed.  
"I can accept that." he said, and we man hugged.  
"Dom, are you okay?" We all look at her as Alice said that. She was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach.  
"No... I think the babies on its way." I looked at Harri and Sam and quickly ran over to her.  
"We need to get you to the hospital wing." I said.  
"We don't have time, go get Madame pomfrey." Alice told me.  
"I'll be back." I ran out the door running down the corridor. This normally would be a two minute walk meaning less time if I ran. I sprinted past some prefects who tried to stop me but I ducked and kept on running until I got to the hospital wing where I pushed the doors open and called her name. She came rushing out.  
"Mr weasley?"  
"Yes... Quickly Dom having her baby." she looked shocked but followed me back to Dom. Everyone had cleared out and personally I wanted to be out to, so after we'd dragged Swindinté into a cupboard along with clyde me and the others went and sat in the corridor.

I put my head in my hands, wishing Scorp was here. Wishing he was still alive, hoping there was a chance that he was. Harrison patted me on the back passing me a firewhiskey. I pushed it away, he smirked.  
"You have chanced."  
"Yep, no way am I getting drunk that much again." he laughed, but saw my face. "She'll be fine, promise Hugo."  
"I know. But Everyone I know seems to go away in the end."  
"Not this time. We're talking about Dom here." I smiled.  
"True." the door to the classroom opened and Alice came walking out, smiling.  
"And?" Sam asked.  
"It's a boy, his name is Leo." I liked it. Leo Malfoy. I smiled and I think everyone knew I was happy. Madame Pomfrey brought him out and I saw him and I knew that he was wonderful already. I took him and held him in my arm and smiled as I watched him. He was defiantly a star. I passed him to Harrison who also smiled. I walked over to Alice.  
"Hows Dom?" I asked.  
"Alright. I think she's missing Scorp."  
"I'm missing Scorp." Alice putting her arm round me and leant her head into my shoulder. I nodded.  
"Hugo, whatever happens, please don't change."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't grow up fully. I like you how you are." I smiled sadly.  
"Things always change." I said as I looked out a window wishing none of this had happened ever.  
"I'll be back later okay."  
"Where you going?"  
"On a walk."  
"Seriously is that like you're favourite thing to do Hugo?"  
"Most probably." she laughed as I started walking off towards the grounds.

It's was a warm evening and I strolled along, smiling thinking over things. I notice that the black lake was like usual untouchable and the forbidden forest as scary as ever. But something looked out of place maybe it was because there were no students around or maybe... That's when I realised the people in the distance. Black cloaks and scary masks. I looked at them one more time before running back up to the castle flicking my wand to close the gates. I stumbled up the stairs to the doors to the great hall and leaped up the other steps and quickly went to find the others, when I had an idea. Moonglint. I ran like the whole world depended on me and made it to his office.  
"Erm..." I looked around to try think of a password. I look up on a wall. "Giraffes?" Nothing happened. I looked around again. "Floor?" Again nothing happened. That when I had an idea. "Heart?" the eagle moved and stairs appeared. I stepped on them and got to the top where I knocked on the door.  
"Enter." I walked through. "Ah Hugo."  
"Professor, there here. We have to do something. The death eaters are here. We need to get people out of here and call the order an-"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no."  
"What... But did you hear death eaters outside."  
"Yes I did. But Hugo this is not the way to go about this."  
"But people will die!"  
"Not if-"  
"Are you sure you heard me correctly? Death eaters... Outside..."  
"Hugo this is not the schools battle. You are old enough to sort this out."  
"You want me to sort this out? Are you insane?"  
"Probably."  
"You know what... I don't care anymore. I'll protect my friends even if you won't." I walked over to the door and slammed it behind me, just being able to see the smile on his face as I walked away.

I looked up in the sky as I saw someone had cast a powerful spell on the area around Hogwarts. Moonglint? But why? I thought he said he wouldn't but that didn't really matter I needed to get to the others. I ran across a corridor and got to where everyone was. I went into Swindinté's room and Dom was sitting there looking at baby Leo.  
"Where are the others?" I asked.  
"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes, she laughed. "They've gone to protect the castle." I smiled. I walked over to her and looked at Leo. He had blue eyes like his mother and you could tell he was gonna be a mini Scorp.  
"He's beautiful isn't he?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I still couldn't believe he was real. He was so small and fragile, how could he be real. I just wished Scorp was here.  
"You should go help them." She told me.  
"But you-"  
"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Now go."  
"Okay." I smiled at her and walked off to the others.

Hogwarts was already under attack and everyone was trying really hard to keep up the defence. Suddenly I heard feet behind me and turned to see my dad, mum, the order and Scorp run up behind me. I smiled.  
"Oi, Scorp. Happy just-became-a-father's day." I smirked.  
"You what?" He asked, with a shocked face.  
"Leo Malfoy. Welcome to the family."  
"She's had the baby? Where is she? Swindinté's room." He raced off as I smiled and went off to protect the castle. I saw my parents.  
"I thought you were dead." I told them.  
"Well we're not and i will be having a long talk with you on why you were having a party." My dad replied. I went to reply, but for some reason I remember Rose and I quickly looked up at them.  
"She's dead isn't she?" I asked. My mum nodded and I looked down.  
"HUGO! QUICK!" It was Harrison. I gave my parents a hug and ran off to find Harrison.  
"What's up?"  
"There here. Get by the bridge."  
"Okay mate. Good luck."  
"You too Hugo." We smiled and I went to where I was meant to be.


End file.
